Returning Victors
by FearlesslyHaunted
Summary: Enobaria's POV on returning for the Quell and on a debate between the Careers about the Katniss/Peeta/Finnick alliance. A Career's strategy in the arena.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or events/story line described in this story. They all belong to Suzanne Collins, author of The Hunger Games. Only Enobaria****'s thoughts, feelings and POV are of my own creation. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

***** I suggest that you don't read this story if you have not yet completed The Hunger Games series because spoilers are present.**

* * *

I knew this was going to happen.

23 Victors will be dead in the next few months. Victors who thought they were forever safe from the games after already winning once. 23 of us will be dead. All because of those stupid "star-crossed lovers" form stinking district twelve. They defied the Capitol, and Snow doesn't let anyone go unpunished. Now, we are all paying for it. 23 will die; one will be triumphant once again. The ultimate Victor they say.

Well, if I'm picked, you can be sure as hell that the ultimate one will be me.

* * *

As my metal plate rises up and I get my fist look at the arena, hatred bubbles up inside me. Water. Water everywhere. This arena gives district four an unfair advantage. They obviously want Finnick to emerge victorious. Well, they might be a bit disappointed when I rip his pretty little head off the next time I meet him.

As the countdown begins I examine the arena and take mental notes of what I see. When the clock trickles down to 20 seconds, I search for my allies. Cashmere is two plates to my left and Brutus is 5 plates to my right. Gloss is next to Finnick on the opposite side of the circle of tributes. I look to the plate next to me, the plate to my left, and spot the female morphling form 6. I snort, victor or no victor, she won't last 6 second in this arena.

As the final 10 seconds run out, I position myself to dive. I'm not a good swimmer but I know I won't drown getting to the Cornucopia. It's a bit cruel really; victors who don't know how to swim are most likely dead the second they step off their plates. I'm good with that, the more that drown, the less have to hunt down. I really hope district 12 drown.

When the gong sounds, I jump into the water and try to swim to the Cornucopia but I'm slow, too slow. I see that two people have already reached my destination. I pick up the pace. A minute later, I see Gloss and Cashmere finally reach the Cornucopia but they seem to be evading someone. When I finally reach the shore, I have to dive out of the way when an arrow comes flying in my direction. When I resurface, Cashmere and Gloss are surveying the pile.

"There's only weapons!" Cries Gloss.

"Take as much as you can!" I shout back.

While I'm picking out my knives, Brutus arrives on the shore and starts collecting his own weapons.

We regroup in front of the cornucopia and I ask Gloss, who is nursing his leg, about what happened before I arrived.

"Everdeen and Odair arrived first and basically attacked us when we came ashore." says Gloss.

"Everdeen?!, I screech, how does she even know how to swim? She's from twelve!"

"I don't know but she beat Odair here. They took a couple of bows, a trident and some knives; I think they have an alliance."

"Great, I reply, we're screwed. If Everdeen has a bow and Finnick has a trident they are going to be extremely tough to bring down, especially if they are allied."

"Where are they now?" Asks Brutus.

"Over there" Cashmere says and points into the distance, where Finnick and Katniss have met up with Peeta and the old lady from four.

"Wow, exclaims Gloss, that has got to be the most sponsored alliance in the history of the Hunger Games!"

"Yeah, adds Cashmere bitterly, the star-crossed lovers stole about half the sponsors after their little performance during their interviews last night. Add that to Odair's number of sponsors and that leaves the rest of us with next to nothing."

"Should we go after them first?"Asks Brutus.

"No, I reply, Odair is dangerous and even knocked up Everdeen is lethal with a bow and a-"

"Mellark" exclaims Cashmere.

"What?" I ask irritated by the interruption.

"Didn't you listen to their interviews? Asks Cashmere." Peeta said they secretly got married, she's a Mellark not an Everdeen."

"Mellark, Everdeen, who cares! " I Cry. " The point is that 12 and 4 are our biggest treats right now."

"Then let's take them out now!" Cries Brutus.

"No not now, they would be expecting us. We will leave them for later. It would take all of us to take Finnick down, mean while Katniss could just pick us all off with her arrows. We need a strategy." I say bitterly."

"Why don't we just take her out first then?" Exclaims Gloss.

"It'll probably be even harder to take Everdeen down; Mellark is going to be hell bent on protecting her and his "child"."I say. He'd kill to protect Katniss. If provoked, he's just as dangerous as the rest of us. Don't underestimate him or you'll get yourself killed.

"So you think District 12 is big threat?" asks Gloss.

"I'm not stupid; nobody is a victor by coincidence. You saw their games last year, they are lethal together. And the crowd loves them." I say bitterly.

"Even missing a leg, Peeta Mellark is going a challenge, Brutus adds, Did you see the way he could wrestle during training? I'm pretty sure he could take one of us out easily if Everdeen and Odair were distracting us.

"Your right, I say we wait for them to break off the alliance and go after them later, when they are more vulnerable." I say in an authoritif tone.

"So who do we go after fist then?" Asks Cashmere. " Johanna from 7 managed to get her hands on an axe earlier..."

"I say we take out the lower districts first then go after 11 then 7 before hunting down 4 and 12. "

"Fine with me." says Brutus.

And so the hunt begins.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Make sure to check our my other stories too. :)**

**~FearlesslyHaunted**


End file.
